1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to quality testing of information technology equipment (ITE), and particularly to an electromagnetic anechoic chamber for testing the EMI of the ITE.
2. Description of Related Art
In electromagnetic measurement, such as electromagnetic interference (EMI) measurement, a test antenna may need to be fixed in an antenna holding device for measuring the EMI of various kinds of information technology equipment (ITEs), such as personal computers, liquid crystal displays, or mobile phones. However, the ITEs have different EMI measurement specifications, so the antenna holding device needs to be moved relative to the ITEs to allow the test distance to meet the corresponding measurement specification, which is time-consuming and inconvenient.